redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinjin (Race)
Summary The Shinjin ("Core People") are a major race within the Dragonball ''Omniverse, most notable for being that from which all of the Kais and Kaioshin across the 12 Universes ascend from. They are generally viewed, therefore, as ''benevolent protectors and caretakers of their respective universes, with Kaioshin (Supreme Kais) creating habitable planets in order for life to develop and Kais watching over them. All of this works in a natural contrast with their God of Destruction counterparts, who destroy life to keep the balance. There is however more to the Shinjin than simply the Divinity of the Kais, with Non-Kai Shinjin also known to exist including wizards, scientists, attendants to the Kaioshin, or simply unaffiliated individuals. At least one subset of the Shinjin race is also known to exist, sometimes referred to as Makaio ''or ''Makaioshin, though far more commonly known as Demons ''or ''The Demon Realm Race. In spite of the generally peaceful role the Shinjin as a people have on the Multiverse, their mental stability and morality should not always be unquestioned, as there have been many Shinjin that have been less than pleasant. Physiology and Attributes Physical Appearance Shinjin appear as humanoids of drastically varying height and skin color, with pointed ears and a tendency to have white hair (though this is not always the case). They also differ wildly in build, from midgets to giants and from muscular to fat, although this presumably matters little in terms of their actual physical health or power level. Strength Shinjin frequently possess unrivaled strength, with the standard Kais stated to have power levels at least on par with some of Frieza's higher level warriors, while the Grand Kai overseeing them is stated to possess power greater than Goku in his base form during the Cell Saga. Kaioshin on the other hand possess power even greater than that, being said that are thousands of times stronger than even Final Form Frieza, with the Universe 7 Kaioshins being able to combat (albeit only briefly) the original form of Majin Buu. This however, as with all races, varies between individuals, with the strongest fighter among the Kais of the Shinjin probably being the former North Kai of Universe 10, Zamasu. Lifespans Despite the divinity associated with them, the Shinjin, while possessing extremely long lifespans compared with Mortals, are not truly immortal: with the average Kai lifespan thought to be as much as 75000 years old, while Kaioshin are capable of living well into their tens of millions. It may assumed then, that long-livedness is less a racial trait (though even a non-divine Shinjin still likely lives longer than most Mortals) but rather a perk-of-the-job for those among the ranks of the Kais, with ''Toki no Kaioshin ''(Kais of Time) possibly living even longer than the Kaioshin, with Chronoa (a relative youth among some Kais of Time) being over 75 Million. Reproduction Although seemingly displaying sexual dimorphism, Shinjin are in fact...pretty much plant people, being born from three massive Kaiju trees on their original home planet Kaishin. Culture Shinjin individuals born from a regular Kaiju fruit are legible to claim the position of one of the four quadrant Kais, once said Kai is deceased of course, while Shinjin born out of a rare golden fruit are almost always destined to become Kaioshin.Shinjin who have committed numerous acts of evil are usually thrown into the Demon Realm of whichever Universe they inhabit. When not on any of their divine duties, Kais seem to engage in recreational activities, such as driving their cars (in the case of the North and Grand Kai of Universe 7), playing together (as in the case of Universe 7's Kaioshin), cooking (as in the case of Chronoa) or brewing of beverages (as in the case of the Universe 10 Kaioshin). Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Shinjin Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Kais